Secret Life of Rouge  Chapter I  Daddy's Girl
by Tampaly
Summary: Chapter I - The life of world famous treasure hunter Rouge The Bat / Mr. Bat is very worried of his daughter's obsession with diamonds and jewels, so he takes her to a psychologist. It all turns to be a phobia.


Author's Note: Well, here is my first fanfic. And I'll write about Sonic! I love Sonic... You don't have to know anything about the "Sonic" series to understand this fanfic, since I'm kind of making up Rouge's past, a villainess bat that is obsessed with diamonds. This time, we'll discover why!

**"The Secret Life of Rouge"**

Chapter I – Daddy's Little Girl

"I don't wanna go to bed daddy!" said a little bat girl. She was running around her room, ignoring her dad's calls telling her to go to sleep.

"Rouge, honey, it's too late, you have to go to school tomorrow!" said Mr. Bat, a wealthy, rich salesman bat. He was one of the richest men in town. He had a daughter named Rouge, which was very spoiled.

If Rouge wanted a million dollar dress, her daddy would buy it for her. If Rouge wanted the newest doll, her daddy would buy it for her. It was just that Mr. Bat didn't want to make her daughter sad. When Rouge got sad, she screamed so hard, the whole town could hear her.

"I won't go to bed, unless you tell me a story daddy!" said Rouge. Rouge ran to bed, got her blanket, and waited for her daddy to come.

"Rouge but… ok, I'd do anything right to make you fall asleep. Hmm… so you want me to tell you a story? Which one? Ugly Duckling, Frog Princess, Pinocchio…?

"I wanna hear the one about the Diamond Princess!" said Rouge. Rouge had a strange obsession with diamonds. If her dad got one at work, she stole it and kept it in her room. Mr. Bat was aware of Rouge's diamond obsession, although he didn't know what the reason was.

Mr. Bat took the story tale book out, and started reading.

"Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Andalasia, lived a beautiful princess named Alice. Alice had one of the most powerful diamonds in the world, and it could control any other diamond that creates chaos in the whole wide universe. Its power is infinite and it creates many holographic images… and then Alice…"

Mr. Bat turned around and she saw Rouge sleeping. He was very worried about his daughter, since she had a very rare obsession with diamonds, emeralds, jewels, and anything that shined. So he called a psychologist.

The psychologist observed Rouge for a full week. Then she invited Mr. Bat to her office to talk about what she discovered about her girl's behavior.

"So my daughter has a phobia of being poor?" asked Mr. Bat

"**_Peniaphobia_**… that's the reason your daughter is always worried and asking for lots of stuff. So she can feel… somehow richer with that huge amount of stuff you give to her. You are spoiling her, and if you keep spoiling her, she won't stop having that attitude" replied the psychologist.

"But… what created her phobia?"

"These types of phobia in children happen due to bullying. Maybe in your daughter's school used to bother her about her money… I don't know, it happens for a lot of reasons"

"Now that you say that… I think she was bullied a few years ago. There was this girl named Tasha… she was one of my costumer's daughter. The guy hated me, so maybe that's the reason Tasha bullied my daughter"

"But how do you know Tasha bothered your girl? Did she arrive from school telling you what happened?"

"No… she just talked bad about Tasha. She was afraid to go to school, and then I asked her why… and she just replied… Tasha"

"Then you'll have to bring Rouge tomorrow here. Talk with her. But I want to see her with you tomorrow in my office. Have a nice day!"

Mr. Bat left the office… now he knew what his daughter's problem was. Now the REAL problem was solving it… could his spoiled nine year old daughter's obsession bring her bad luck in the future? Mr. Bat kept walking all the way home. He was really sad, he couldn't stop thinking of the future. What would be of Rouge?

Would she be a maniac? A millionaire? He kept walking. Rouge's life. Rouge's future…

"THAT'S IT!" screamed Mr. Bat

He ran all over the town looking for signs or ads about Fortune Telling. He searched, and searched, and searched. Then he found it.

**_Rosy the Rascal._ Amazing 3 year old hedgehog that tells your future and fortune. Call for more information.**


End file.
